Your Eternal Reward
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: Redux of an old fic. Most think they know the Spy, but they don't know Sahara, an extraordinary Spy using a unique set of weapons. He must lead his team against corruption and trechory to obtain the intelligence he seeks. However, Grey Mann will stop at nothing to keep his secrets from being revealed...


**Your Eternal Reward**

_**Hey hey hey! Here's another TF2 fic; Hope you like it!**_

_**Extended Summary: Many think they've got the Spy figured out... But they haven't met Sahara, one of the greatest Spies whom pops in whenever he feels like it. This is due to his real reason for joining the Mercenaries: To investigate the threat of Grey Mann. With his extraordinary set of skills and equipment, he must overcome treachery within both teams and save RED and BlU from the coming threat.**_

_**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**_

_**Based off of Your Eternal Reward, written under my second Fanfic account, Iyori-Chan. This will be a short chapter, as it is the Prologue. :)**_

**Prologue – With Love**

All was quiet at 2fort, and not a living soul remained. The clouds up above gathered, congregating around the scene of blood and death below...

Then, they wept. Wept for the mortals below, for their struggles, their suffering...

Knowing that death was their eternal reward.

* * *

**-~-One Month Earlier-~-**

"_Alert. The enemy has taken our Intelligence!"_

The RED Engineer looked around with shifty eyes. The intelligence was right there in front of him, sitting on the desk where it had always been. His sentry in the corner of the room made its usual beeping and creaking noises as it turned, the only thing breaking through the tense silence.

He waited... Waited... Though nothing showed up.

The Engineer scratched his forehead and rested his arm up on his dispenser, looking around, still alert.

_Gosh darn system must be bugged, _he thought. Suddenly, his eyes grew heavy, and they began to close... Then he caught himself, but couldn't help but succumb to sleep as the darkness came again.

_Reeeer!_

The Engineer awoke suddenly, looking over at his sentry, which was still and was not moving. He peered around the room and reached down for his shotgun.

It wasn't there. He looked down in disbelief. Looking up again, he quickly ran across the room to his sentry, watching his back the entire way. Examining the piece of machinery, he found a knife stuck in its joint. Yanking it out, the sentry seemed to spring to life, moving back and forth once more.

The knife wasn't familiar to him. It wasn't a butterfly knife or a switchblade knife like you would commonly see amongst the Mercenaries, but, rather, it was a dagger, with a smooth, wooden handle.

_What in tarnation... _Looking up, the Engineer was greeted by his own Shotgun barrel hovering in front of his face, being held by a RED Soldier. The Soldier reached forward, motioning for him to hand the knife over. The Engineer hesitantly set the knife, handle first, into the out-stretched hand.

Stepping to the side, the Soldier pointed the Shotgun at the Engineer and motioned with it towards the entrance-way. The Engineer, confused, walked towards it somberly...

Outside, the pattering of rain grew, and a boom of thunder echoed through the corridors of the RED base. Some looked on in confusion; thunder without lightning?

The sentry beeped and turned, but stopped in mid-motion as it began to get electrocuted. After a few moments, it was burned out, and it hung loosely from its hinge, staring at the ground.

The BLU Spy tossed the Shotgun forward at the deceased Engineer in front of him. Then, he stepped towards the Intelligence, hesitantly reaching towards it before stopping. Looking over his shoulder, the Spy noticed a camera in the opposite corner of the room. In one quick movement, he took his knife and hurled it at the device, piercing its lens and blinding it.

_Try and give me away now, _he thought as he laid both hands on the briefcase. Looking around, the Spy popped open the briefcase and gazed at its contents.

Nothing. He stared at the emptiness for a moment before hurling the briefcase off of the desk in anger. _Nothing... again, _the Spy thought, slamming his fist down onto the table. The sounds of pattering footsteps could be heard, growing louder and louder...

As the Scout entered the room, he looked in horror at the scene before him. The Engineer was on the ground, a puddle of his blood beneath him, with the Heavy kneeling beside him.

"Help! Get doctor," the Heavy said to the Scout.

"He's busy man," he said, getting closer to the deceased team member, gazing around the room. "What happened here? One of those backstabbing-scumbags come in here? Better show his face right now..." He pointed his Scattergun around the room for emphasis.

"Wuahhh!" The Heavy began to weep, and the Scout rolled his eyes.

"C'mon man, don't be a big baby," he said, patting the Heavy on the back. He then walked towards the Intelligence, placing his hands on it and examining it. "Well, at least this is alrig-"

A hand came over Scout's mouth and pulled back on his head as a knife was driven into his back. He squirmed and yelled for a few moments before his eyes rolled back into his head. The Spy slowly set him down onto the ground and extracted his knife, sliding it up his sleeve.

_I should go before more come, _he thought, reaching into his suit and producing a business card. Dropping it onto the body of the dead Scout, the Spy walked off, opening his cigarette case and disguising as the Scout in a poof of smoke.

* * *

The bodies were not discovered until the storm had ceased many hours later. The RED team looked at the destruction, confused as to what had happened, as the Intelligence was still there, safe and sound...

Stumbling over to the dead body of the Scout, the Demoman, whom was quite drunk, picked up the business card.

"You er have been hic-!" The Demoman attempted to read the card, but was unable to. The Soldier snatched it from him and began to read it.

"You have been warned-"

"From BLU team with Love, Sahara."

**Your Eternal Reward**

**Next Chapter: Chapter One – Sydney Never Sleeps**


End file.
